Bromas que matan
by Mister Walker
Summary: Después de la guerra Percy aun conserva la maldición de Aquiles, los Stoll y algunos chicos deciden divertirse con eso hasta el punto de salirse de control, pero aprenderán una lección valiosa... no meterse con un hijo de los tres grandes, y su novia.


"_No te burles de nadie. A fin de cuentas, nadie entiende una broma que se hace a costa suya…"_

**Walter Serner**

* * *

Era un día normal en el campamento mestizo, bueno... en realidad era un día más que normal en el campamento y más alegre, mucho mas alegre, así eran los días desde hacía dos meses cuando los mestizos defendieron con valor los tronos de sus padres en una colosal batalla que sería recordada mientras el campamento existiese.

Pero el asunto que nos toca tratar, es el de cierto héroe del Olimpo que estaba siendo acosado, no lo malinterpreten... estaba pasando el mejor verano de su vida en verdad, había derrotado a Cronos, había salvado su hogar y a la civilización occidental y de paso había conquistado a la chica de sus sueños... si! sé que parece el cliché más antiguo de Hollywood, pero ahora debía lidiar con la comedia de su vida durante ese verano.

Ser invencible.

Se preguntaran que de cómico hay en eso?!, no era el hecho de tener una piel de acero... Sino de que se metan con él por ello!.

Percy Jackson se sentía como un mono de feria en una jaula de exhibición siendo mostrado a un público cómico e idiota, y eso no lo gustaba.

Todo comenzó cuando los bromistas nro. 1 del campamento habían impuesto una nueva forma de pasar su tiempo libre, y esa moda era arrojar objetos filosos y/o contundentes a su amigo y líder griego.

Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre la piel de acero...?

Bueno, al principio nuestro querido Percy se les arreglaba para aguantarlos, pero conforme pasaba el verano comenzó a mosquearle, y mucho.

Pero una lección que aprenderían nuestros intrépidos mestizos hijos de Hermes, es a no meterse con un hijo de los tres grandes... y su novia.

* * *

Percy Jackson se encontraba caminando junto a la arena de duelos listo para una nueva mañana de práctica, "Destripar al monstruo" sin duda alguna era una de sus actividades favoritas siendo un campista avezado y con mucha experiencia.

-Hora de ejercitarnos un poco!- se dijo así mismo.

Pero mientras se colocaba la coraza de cuero, lejos de él y junto a las gradas tres espías lo observan con detenimiento.

-Vamos, Hazlo!- dijo Travis Stoll con sonrisa divertida

-No!- afirmo Connor Stoll conteniendo las ansias traviesas de su hermano. -Espera que se ponga el casco y voltee para acá-

-Así no lo vera venir!- argumento Clarisse, hija de Ares, y cómplice en la travesura, armada con una jabalina y su coraza que bien por su gran tamaño podía pasar tan inadvertida como un oso es una conferencia de enanos.

El trio vio al hijo de Poseidón colocarse su casco y dar un paso a atrás para darse la vuelta a su dirección.

-YA!- le balbucearon a la mestiza.

Y mientras Percy se daba la vuelta una veloz jabalina voló y se impactó contra su pecho rebotando como un dardo golpeando una pared de mármol viendo estupefacto como el arma de dos metros rebotaba en la blanda arena del círculo de duelo.

Las risas de los gemelos eran tan audible que Percy no tuvo que adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Otra vez? Por favor!- se quejó Percy al grupo que salía corriendo culpablemente hacia el área común.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, mientras Percy se encontraba en los establos de Pegasos atendiendo a su viejo amigo BlackJack...

-Creo que vamos a tener que cambiarte esa herradura amigo- señalo.

"Lo que diga Jefe!" Respondió el caballo en su mente.

Mientras buscaba la pieza junto a una mesa de madera, no se percató de que tres mestizos lo observaban desde el balcón arriba en el techo junto a la caballeriza, se trataban pues de los gemelos Stoll y Jake Mason, el nuevo consejero de la cabaña de Hefesto.

-Esto va a estar bueno!- murmuro Jake.

-Ssh! Nos va oír- advirtió Connor.

Inmediatamente se escondieron cuando Percy Jackson volteo para dirigirse hacia su Pegaso con una brillante herradura para su pata, el grupo continuo viéndolo fijamente esperando su oportunidad.

Esta finalmente se dio cuando Percy se acostó en el piso de paja bajo su Pegaso para trabajar más cómodamente, Jake Mason los gemelos asomaron las cabezas sobre el borde para asegurarse que la de Percy estuviera bajo la barriga de su corcel, luego los gemelos extendieron sus manos llevando en ellas dos cuchillos de 15 cm... Los cuales dejaron caer suave y silenciosamente sobre los muslos de Percy al mismo tiempo.

CLANG! Fue lo que se oyó cuando ambas armas contundentes golpearon sus tejanos y rebotaron a sus costados.

Rápidamente Percy se incorporó, no sin antes darse un golpe de cabeza con la panza de BlackJack antes de ver las dagas aterrizando rebotando en el suelo de paja.

-Oigan ust...- balbuceo mientras alzaba la cabeza al balcón sobre el para ver como un hacha griega muy filosa cae y golpea su cabeza como si fuera un martillo.

Jake Mason reía entre dientes igual que los gemelos Stoll quienes de un salto dejaron el balcón y huyeron antes de que su amigo se recuperara del último golpe.

-Maldición!- murmuro Percy.

BlackJack relinchaba y Percy se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

-Oye!-

"Lo siento Jefe, es que es un poco gracioso"

* * *

Más tarde en el lago, Percy decidió relajarse dando un paseo en su canoa.

El sol del atardecer comenzaba brillar en un color anaranjado, la suave brisa que el mar de Long island a lo lejos soplaba hacia el lago refrescaba su piel como si tomara un baño en el mismo, y en la orilla los árboles se mecían al compás de este viento, pero de lo que se percato era de que unas siluetas se desplazaban silenciosamente por los troncos.

No visualizo a Will Solace y algunos campistas de Apolo moviéndose como gatos con sus arcos mirando a Percy recostado sobre el bote, los gemelos Stoll compartieron una risotada.

-Están listos?- le pregunto Travis al consejero de Apolo.

Este hizo una par de sonidos de pájaros en las ramas a sus compañeros y estos les devolvieron el mensaje afirmando su posición.

-Excelente!- dijo Connor.

Percy comenzaba a sentir pesados los ojos ante toda aquella calma.

-Una siestecita antes de la cena no me hará daño- pensó.

De pronto... SWISH-CLANG!

El vuelo seguido de un impacto lo despertó, vio una flecha rota su lado junto a la canoa y luego vio a la orilla.

Pero no había nadie.

-Hey!- grito.

Su respuesta fue una nueva flecha que salió disparaba aparentemente de la nada y hacia su estómago, la cual se partió y deposito en su canoa.

-Oigan...!- volvió a quejarse recibiendo otro flechazo como respuesta justo en su pierna.

Luego otro, y otro, y uno más.

-POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! QUIEREN PARAR YAAA!-

Hubo silencio.

Mas luego una lluvia de flechas salió disparada del bosque hacia el cielo y luego cayo hacia Percy.

-Vlaccas!- murmuro.

Se cubrió la cabeza mientras la lluvia caía sobre el golpeándolo, era como ver caer granizo sobre un bunker, una hilarante escena.

Cuando acabo quería enviarles un par de olas de tsunami, pero para cuando extendió la mano vio como el grupito se alejaba corriendo lo más rápido posible lejos de orilla, pudo reconocer a los gemelos Stoll en la cola del grupo.

Lo único que un molesto Percy pudo hacer fue fruncir el seno.

* * *

Más tarde y en la noche, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón para cenar, Percy quien antes cenaba solo en mesa ahora recibía la confortable compañía de su Annabeth, a quien no parecía importarle romper las reglas, sin embargo Quirón hizo la vista gorda esa noche.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Hermes otro que rompía las reglas era Castor, hijo del Sr. D (digo... de Dionisio) cuando se acercó a los Stoll.

-Están listos?!- les pregunto.

-Preparados y listos- señalaron.

El trio se escabulló por debajo de las mesas hacia la hoguera.

Quirón sonó su caracol indicando que era la hora de rendirle tributo a los dioses.

-Percy!- le hablo.

-Si?!-

-Como el héroe del Olimpo y nuestro líder...- explicaba solemnemente. -Puedes iniciar los honores-

Percy lo vio extrañado pero luego asintió.

-Está bien Señor-

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó lentamente a la hoguera con el platón de caviar que pidió y solemnemente lo deposito al fuego.

-Para Poseidón- murmuro.

Luego de recibir el tributo la hoguera pareció estallar levemente con una fuerza similar a la de una olla a presión.

-Pero que...?!- murmuro.

-Percy Jackson!- dijo una voz tétrica proveniente de las llamas.

-Eh?!-

-Tu tributo es indigno para los dioses!- exclamo.

-De que estas hablando?!- protesto.

-Silencio!- dijo aumentando más su voz hasta casi provocarles un escalofrió a todos campistas.

Las llamas se avivaron y se elevaron casi dos metros.

-Ahora morirás!- sentenció

-Percy!- exclamaba una Annabeth preocupada desde su mesa.

El hijo de Poseidón dio un paso atrás, un poco nervioso al no entender lo que ocurría, como si se preparara para correr.

Los demás campistas estaban pasmados del susto.

-Muereeee!- grito la voz y la hoguera refulgió con violencia.

De repente algo salió disparado del fuego y golpeo su cabeza.

Hubo silencio, pero nada paso.

Percy aún estaba parado frente a la hoguera y a sus pies estaba el objeto que lo golpeo.

Una daga.

Percy frunció el seno, pero cuando levanto la vista al fuego nuevos objetos salieron disparados golpeándolo en su frente, toda clase de armas filosas, desde cuchillos hasta espadas pasando por martillos, lanzas, chinchetas y una flecha.

La voz tenebrosa así como todos los campistas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que detrás de las llamas, Castor con un tubo de cartón en sus manos y los gemelos con varias punzocortantes aparecieron culpablemente.

Hubiera querido apalearlos ahí mismo pero Percy lucia molesto y avergonzado mientras todo el campamento se reía, así que decidió volver a su mesa.

-Estas bien?!- le pregunto su novia.

-Si-

Annabeth veía a los hermanos Stoll sentarse de nuevo en su mesa recibiendo palmadas y cumplidos de sus hermanos.

-Creo que los Stoll están fuera de control- ella dijo.

-Descuida- comento Percy. -Presiento que mañana sufrirán un "pequeño accidente" en la carrera de canoas- amenazo.

Annabeth suspiro perspicazmente.

-Ó...!- balbuceo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad en el campamento, las actividades seguían con normalidad y Percy no recibió más tretas de los Stoll así que decidió bajar la guardia.

Grave error!

Al atardecer los campistas estaban junto a los campos de fresas en un claro abierto donde iban a realizar unas prácticas de jabalina, Quirón los había colocado en fila, la pista terminaba justo donde comenzaban los arbustos de fresas y estaban marcados con una raya blanca limítrofe... Como siempre las cabañas de Apolo, Ares y Atenea habían logrado las mejores actuaciones, cuando le toco a la cabaña de Poseidón (O sea Percy) lanzar fue... Pasable.

Percy frunció el ceño y luego se fue a recoger su jabalina, Annabeth se puso a conversar con Malcolm y los Stoll aprovecharon su oportunidad, comenzaron a acercarse al cesto de jabalinas silbando con discreción hasta conseguir un par, y luego se alejaron hasta el extremo opuesto de la fila para no llamar la atención, Percy se agacho para recoger su jabalina cuando Travis y Connor extendieron los brazos y estas salieron volando por los aires.

Para cuando Annabeth volvió la vista hacia el campo ya era demasiado tarde.

Las jabalinas volaron a Percy quien se levantaba y miraba sobre su hombro

CLANG... FLESH!

Silencio, todo el mundo enmudeció.

Los Stolls, Annabeth y los campistas ahí presentes entornaron los ojos al ver lo que ocurrió.

A unos diez metros de la fila, Percy Jackson estaba de pie tieso arqueando la espalda a tal ángulo que casi se pudo doblar en dos, la lanza que golpeo y reboto en su cabeza estaba a sus pies, pero la segunda lanza.

PERCYYYY..! Fue el grito desgarrador de Annabeth mientras los campistas vieron a su líder caer de rodillas, sosteniendo aun la segunda lanza clavada detrás de su espalda.

Ella y todos los campistas presentes corrieron hacia él, los Stoll seguían de pie estupefactos, y totalmente aterrados, vieron a la multitud rodear el cuerpo, para cuando los gemelos llegaron, Will solace cerraba los ojos sin vida.

-Esta... muerto!- balbuceó.

Travis y Connor estaban sin habla, no podían creerlo.

-E-estas seguro- dijo Travis.

-V-vamos Will, eso no puede...- reparaba Connor.

Annabeth arrodillada a su lado con el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, con la voz quebrada y llorando les grito.

-¡LE DIERON EN SU PUNTO DE AQUILES!-

Ellos pusieron una cara de horror, todo el mundo dio un suspiro, Lo único que en sus mentes se dijeron fue un "Oh!" mientras Annabeth zarandeaba el cuerpo sin vida de su novio con los ojos hinchados mientras todos los campistas comenzaron a mirar a los culpables con rencor.

-Nosotros... Solo estábamos... Fuimos... No quisimos...- balbuceaban los hijos de Hermes, el llanto dolorido de Annabeth les partía el corazón a todos, tanto a los gemelos Stoll, como a Will Solace, Jake Mason y Clarisse.

-Travis...-

-Hermano...-

-Que hemos hecho?!-

* * *

El cuerpo envuelto en una mortaja blanca temporal fue depositado en la enfermería de la casa grande, el resto de los mestizos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer que una "simple broma" acabara en tragedia, pero quienes más se sentían culpables por todo eran los hermanos Stoll, no habían medido las consecuencias de sus actos se habían olvidado que Percy no era completamente invulnerable, podríamos decir que fue una "herida millonaria".

En la reunión del Guerra del salón de juegos de la Casa grande Quirón estaba pasmado, resultaba difícil creer que el célebre campista ahora estaba en el inframundo… Travis y Connor se encontraban de pie frente a todos los consejeros, ellos sabían que solo había un castigo para tal crimen… hacía tiempo que no se le aplicaba, los Stoll sabían bien de que se trataba.

Exilio.

En la cabaña de Hermes incluso sus propios compañeros les miraban con rencor, ellos sollozaban a ratos mientras empacaban sus cosas bajo la mirada atenta de los campistas.

-Travis…!- dijo a su hermano casi suplicante más este negó con la cabeza y con un gesto le apresuró a terminar de guardas sus cosas.

Cuando acabaron salieron por las puertas de la cabaña once se toparon con un muro de sus compañeros, la cabaña seis de Atenea, vistiendo sus corazas y armados con sus espadas y escudos… su presencia era atemorizante incluso para sus compañeros quienes mantuvieron algunos pasos de distancia cuando el grupo se acercó a los Stoll.

-Vendrán con nosotros!- dijo Malcolm con severidad.

Travis y Connor tragaron saliva ante la ferocidad de sus palabras.

El grupo armado guio a los dos campistas fuera de la zona común ante la mirada de los demás, algunas tristes, otras apenadas y muchas furiosas… cruzaron la armería y se dirigieron al bosque, el atardecer finalizaba para dar inicio a la noche mientras el grupo escoltaba a Connor y Travis quienes se preguntaban porque se dirigían a la parte más oscura del bosque y no hacia al pino de Thalia, la salida del campamento.

-Travis…!- gimió su hermano aterrado –Adónde vamos?!

Este, casi sollozando, tomo su brazo.

-Creo el exilio no será suficiente Connor…- comentó.

Para cuando llegaron a un claro oscuro en el bosque bajo la noche con una fogata en el medio ya estaban a cientos de metros lejos del campamento y de cualquier persona que pudiera oírlos, ahora sí tenían que temer… porque delante del grupo, frente ellos y detrás de la fogata alguien estaba de pie frente a un tronco tullido, un sonido chirriante metálico inundaba el aire frio de la noche, la persona frente a la fogata se volteó para que pudiera verle la cara y vio a ambos culpables con sus ojos hinchados.

-A-A-A-nna…-

Annabeth camino unos cuantos pasos a la derecha de la fogata, arrojo al suelo la piedra con la estuvo afilando su cuchillo el cual apunto hacia los campistas condenados, tenía una expresión fría, sombría y escalofriante en su rostro que habría aterrorizado a cualquier monstruo.

-Ahora me dirán quién de ustedes…- proclamó. -…lanzó la jabalina que mató a Percy- afirmo fríamente.

Ambos entornaron los ojos, la verdad era que ninguno lo recordaba ya que ambos lanzaron al mismo y no prestaron atención al vuelo completo de ambas jabalinas, solo la caída y posterior enclavamiento por lo que ambos permanecieron en silencio atemorizados por la aguda y siniestra mirada de la consejera.

-¡CONTESTEN!- les gritó ferozmente.

Travis comprendió, que solo uno de los dos sería exiliado del campamento.

-Lo siento…- balbuceaba Connor. -…Annabeth, Lo siento!- suplico Connor inclinándose hacia ella.

Su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto.

-Annabeth lo sentí…-

-Dije ¡¿QUIÉN DE LOS DOS ARROJO ESA LANZA?!- volvió a gruñir.

El grupo de campistas de Atenea inmediatamente comenzó a rodear la acción hasta formar un círculo completo alrededor de Annabeth y los Stoll, para evitar cualquier intento de fuga.

-Annabeth… no puedes hacer esto!- suplico Travis. –Vas a desgraciar tu vida…!-

Ella se volteó e inclino la cabeza como si volviera a recordar la razón por la que iba a hacer esto, recordando a Percy.

-Qué hubiera muerto en la guerra es una cosa…- decía con la voz acongojada. -…Pero que muriera, POR UNA BROMA ESTÚPIDA!- volvió a gritar.

Ambos gemelos inclinaron las cabezas temerosos, sus palabras les remordían la conciencia… ella volteo a verlos de nuevo.

-No se van a salvar de esto… el exilio es demasiado bueno para ustedes, voy cobrar mi venganza ¡AHORA DIGANME QUIEN ARROJO LA LANZA!-

Ellos se preguntaban mil y un veces en su mente sin comprender como era posible que hubieran acabado así, si hubiese tenido algo más de moderación… si hubiesen fallado!.

-Yo lo hice!-

Annabeth miro al mayor de los dos quien cerraba los ojos resignado.

-Travis…!- dijo Connor.

-Yo arrojé la lanza-

Connor noto como la mano de Annabeth que sostenía el cuchillo de bronce temblaba para luego dar un paso hacia él.

-NO!- se interpuso Connor. –YO LO HICE!-

-¡Connor!-

-Ya no tienes que protegerme más hermano- suplico el menor casi llorando. –fui yo, lo sé porque Travis iba a apuntar a la cabeza, yo decidí apuntar a la espalda PERO NO SABÍA QUE SU…-

Connor intento hablar pero Annabeth dio un paso hacia él levantando el cuchillo ante el aterrado campista.

-Annabeth! POR FAVOR!- rogó el mayor.

-Tú…!- gimió ella.

En medio de un grito ella lo atacó pero invadido por el miedo él esquivo el golpe del puñal y se arrojó a un costado, cosa que sorprendió a Travis quien pensó que Annabeth era rápida con su cuchillo, quizás el dolor que sentía aquel momento la ralentizaba pero el circulo formado por sus hermanos no le permitiría a Connor escapar, ella se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él pero el hijo de Hermes fue más rápido y esquivo la puñalada que se enterró en el suelo junto a la fogata, Connor gateó lleno de pavor hasta chocar con las piernas del círculo de campistas quienes le pusieron de pie y lo arrojaron hacia su consejera.

Annabeth volvió a intentar apuñalarlo pero Connor hacia amagues rápidos, alimentando su TDA con la enorme descarga de adrenalina producida por el miedo de estar frente a su antigua amiga que ahora trataba de matarlo.

-Annabeth detente! Vas a condenarte a ti misma!- Travis intento hacerla recapacitar pero comprendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- le gritó.

Luego de un último amague Connor quedo acorralado contra el fuego, Annabeth se colocó justo frente a él cerrándole los costados evitando que volviera a esquivarla.

-ANNABETH! LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!- lloró Travis sujetado por dos de los campistas de Atenea al ver impotente como su hermano iba a ser asesinado. –POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!-

Ella levantó el cuchillo con una expresión desquiciada en el rostro mientras Connor se acurrucaba en su sitio abrazando sus piernas, cubriéndose la cabeza y llorando.

-AAAAAAAAH!- gritaba cuando ella bajo el cuchillo.

Cerró los ojos, más Connor no sintió su carne siendo desgarrada, volvió a abrirlos para ver el cuchillo a cinco centímetros de su rostro y el rostro impertérrito de la consejera junto a él.

-Tú hermano tiene razón!- afirmó. –creo que no debo hacerlo…-

Pudo visualizar una media sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro de su víctima, pero enseguida su expresión se transformó en maldad, pura maldad.

-…cuando hay alguien más puede hacerlo por mí- afirmo con una sonrisa siniestra. -¡Thanatos!-

Travis estaba confundido mientras Connor seguía aterrado aún, cuando de pronto el círculo de campistas se abrió unos pasos dejando un hueco hacia el bosque, y de entre la oscuridad de los árboles, apareció una figura encapuchada vestida con una Toga negra y el rostro cubierto.

-E-E-E-El es…- murmuro Connor, quien para ser sinceros era un poco más listo que su hermano.

Lo suficiente listo para saber que Thanatos, era la muerte misma… la parca griega en otras palabras, esta se apareció al grupo toda negra con las mangas cubriendo sus delgadas manos, para ese momento Connor hubiera deseado que Annabeth se encargara de él.

Connor gateo hacia atrás acercando más a la fogata mientras Annabeth retrocedía dándole paso a Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, para que cumpla su trabajo.

-Debiste dejar que te matara - explicaba Annabeth luciendo como desquiciada. –Ahora el dios de la muerte, te llevara en vida al otro lado-

El menor de los Stoll ya no podía retroceder, podía sentir el calor de las llamas de la fogata detrás suyo visualizando con aquella sensación las llamas del tormento eterno que le esperaba al otro lado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- volvía a gritar llorando y sollozando.

Thanatos ya estaba de pie imponente y aterrador, Annabeth y el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a reír como locos esperando que el alma se cosechara.

Finalmente la parca extendió su huesuda mano hacia el Stoll.

-Esto no es correcto Annabeth y lo sabes!- le grito Travis algo furioso pero ella solo se reía diabólicamente.

La parca estaba muy cerca de posar su dedo en la cabeza de su hermano mientras este lloraba ante su inevitable destino arrepintiéndose en voz de todas sus bromas, si Connor iba a dejar este mundo lo haría como vino a él, llorando y gritando.

-_TRAVIS STOLL, LLEGÓ TU HORA!-_

Entonces el rostro bajo la capucha se ilumino con una intensa luz revelando una calavera horrorosa.

Connor gritó y gritó como nunca y cuando iba a sentir el toque la muerte en su frente… solo recibió un golpe de dos dedos y el gruñido gutural que salía de su boca rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada iracunda, junto con las risas de todos los demás.

-Qué demo…?!- gimió Travis.

La parca se quitó la capucha revelando una máscara amarrada con cordeles atrás de una cabeza peluda y a menos que la parca tuviera pelo de adolescente este no era realmente la muerte personificada.

El personaje misterioso se quitó la máscara revelando su identidad.

-¡PERCY!- gritaron Travis y Connor sorprendidos.

-¡Debieron ver sus rostros!- se reía el hijo no muerto de Poseidón mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Annabeth rápidamente corrió hasta él para chocarle los cinco.

-Tu plan funcionó a la perfección- le dijo Percy.

-Cómo siempre!- respondió ruborizada.

Mientras Percy le preguntaba a su novia si no se metería en problemas por hacerse pasar por un dios ella le respondió que en realidad al mismo le halagaba que los niños se disfrazaran de él en Halloween, mientras los hijos de Hermes tenían una cara de WTF!

-Qué les pareció mi pequeña charada?!- Percy se burló.

-P-P-P-P-P-Pero tú…- tartamudeó Travis.

-¡ESTABAS MUERTO!- balbuceo Connor.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo estaba…!- afirmo él.

De pronto saco un pequeño frasco con una sustancia color ámbar encorchada.

-Tetrodo toxina- afirmo Annabeth.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza.

-Veneno de pez globo- Percy aclaró. –Simula la muerte disminuyendo los signos vitales- explico.

Travis y Connor comprendieron que por esa razón Will dijo que había muerto.

-Pero la sangre… y todo lo demás-

Percy inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó un pequeño eyector de sangre unido a una perilla de goma el cual al presionar provocaba que se expulsara sangre falsa, la cual salpico en el rostro de los dos campistas de Hermes arrodillados frente a él.

-Pero Quirón y todos los campistas…!-

-Debo reconocer que sin la ayuda de los hermanos de mi novia esto no habría funcionado- reconoció.

-Los hijos de Atenea tenemos un gran poder de persuasión- presumió Annabeth.

-RACHEL! Dime que lo grabaste todo!- le gritó a unos arbustos.

De estos apareció la oráculo con una videocámara.

-Eso ha sido estupendo!- alababa la pelirroja. –y aterrador!- se dirigió hacia Annabeth.

Travis y Connor cabecearon un buen rato armando la estrategia usada en su contra como venganza por las graciosas pero descontroladas bromas contra Percy y su piel de acero, finalmente y luego de limpiarse las lágrimas agacharon la cabeza.

-Espero que esto les enseñe a no pasarse de la raya- dijo Percy.

-Y la próxima vez que hagan alguna broma pesada, los chicos del campamento y nosotros nos divertiremos proyectando esto en la sala de películas de la casa grande-

Todos rieron, menos los Stoll.

-Está bien, ya entendimos!- dijeron los dos recuperando su viejo tono de chicos bromistas.

Y mientras estos se disculpaban con Percy, Rachel y Annabeth junto a toda la cabaña seis se reían a carcajadas mientras rebobinaban la película digital sobre la parte de Connor llorando por su vida, al regresar al campamento Quirón y el resto de los consejeros se disculparon con ellos por ser parte de la charada, esa noche los Stoll durmieron no tan plácidamente en sus literas, puesto que en sus mentes solo resonaba una palabra.

"_Venganza"_

Pero mañana iba a ser otro día…

_**FIN**_


End file.
